


Lightning in a Bottle

by Carifusaga



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e16 Illuminated, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Season/Series 03, kira is a lesbian, like it should have been intended from the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carifusaga/pseuds/Carifusaga
Summary: If someone had asked her then if she would rather follow the beautiful girl in front of her or go find Scott, Kira would have asked, “Who’s Scott?”
Relationships: Allison Argent/Kira Yukimura
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Lightning in a Bottle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatnerdemryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/gifts).



> totally wasn't planning for my first ever posted fic to be femslash, but here we are. This is for Em, bc i love her and i am very grateful for her and frankly i think she deserves lesbians

After the whole ordeal of Kira almost getting murdered and absorbing enough electricity in her body to kill five men, getting questioned by the police and getting her phone confiscated as evidence, only to break into the police station for said phone, getting invited to a party was the last thing that Kira expected to happen.

So far, Scott had seemed nice. He paid attention, had risked so much just to help her, and he had remembered her name. It was looking up that Scott, and hopefully the rest of his group by extension, was going to be someone that Kira could call a friend. So she smiled and agreed, because Kira’s optimistic and spending the night at a party getting to know her new friend seemed like a lot of fun.

The sea of bodies, however, had a different plan.

Kira twisted this way and that, trying to find Scott in the crowd surrounding her. She had thought to call out to him, or to make her way back to the entrance of the loft and hope that he would make his way around and find her, but Kira had, albeit depressingly, gotten used to being on her own and having to entertain herself since coming to Beacon Hills.

So she didn’t let the separation get to her. As she looked out at all the people dancing and losing themselves to the music, Kira felt herself smile and started bouncing along to the beat.

Kira closed her eyes, nodding her head to the music and felt the bass reverberate through her bones. There was a thrum just underneath her skin, her blood and veins a current of electricity and power that Kira still didn’t understand, that she was afraid of, but for now she let that feeling energize her, the lingering adrenaline from the night fueling her body and she danced along with the strangers surrounding her.

She ended up colliding with someone, and Kira quickly spun around to apologize but felt the words catch in her throat as she snapped her mouth shut and widened her eyes.

In front of Kira, regaining her balance, was a pretty - VERY pretty - and familiar brunette. She glanced up at Kira, recognition flashing through her eyes. Kira gulped.

“You-” She looked Kira up and down, pursing her lips. “You’re Kira, right? Scott’s friend.” She smiled at Kira, offering her hand. “I’m-”

“Allison!” Kira blurted, grasping onto Allison with both of her hands and giving an enthusiastic shake. Kira glanced down to where she was holding on to Allison, then quickly let go. “I’m so sorry.” Kira hoped the black lights hid how badly her face was burning.

Allison looked down with a smile, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. When she met Kira’s eyes again, she nodded her head to the far wall and started walking, and Kira followed without a second thought. Because if there was anything Kira knew in life, it was that if a pretty girl asked you to follow her, you did it without question.

If someone had asked her then if she would rather follow the beautiful girl in front of her or go find Scott, Kira would have asked, “Who’s Scott?”

When they made it a fair distance from the dancing crowd and general chaos, Allison smiled back at Kira and absently played with a strand of her hair. Kira bit the inside of her cheek and stared just to the right of Allison’s face, focusing on the people behind her- oh, look at that they were kissing and when Kira directed her attention back to Allison, her eyes glanced down to her mouth. Which looked soft, and inviting, and if Kira were to lean in-

“Kira?” Allison asked, tilting her head to try and catch Kira’s eyes. Kira straightened her back, eyes snapping back up to Allison’s. Her cheeks had to be horribly flushed, and she hoped that Allison hadn’t noticed how focused Kira had been on her lips.

Allison laughed and loosely folded her arms. “I was asking how you knew my name, I don’t think any of us got the chance to introduce ourselves the other day during lunch. Has Scott talked about me..?”

“Yes!” Kira said with a wide smile. Her smile immediately dropped, and her eyes widened. “No! I mean-” Be cool, Kira mentally told herself, you can totally talk without rambling, you’re totally not nervous. “-Scott hasn’t said anything, should he have said something? I don’t know any of your other friends' names, which, ha, makes it a little weird that I know yours, doesn’t it, but I mean how could I not look up who the totally cute girl was, and if I had maybe missed her in one of my classes. Not that I’m stalking you, or anything!”

Allison just stared, clearly at a loss for words. Kira closed her eyes in mortification, and groaned into her hands.

Kira had always had a charismatic and electric personality - and boy, wasn’t that now just a tad bit ironic - and always had the tendency to run her mouth, never knowing how else to redirect her excitement and nervousness.

 _Oh, little taisetsuna,_ her mother would say in that tone that was full of exasperation, but full of fondness, carding her fingers through Kira’s hair as she spoke. _Sometimes less words are more. Learn to speak through your actions._

Except Kira couldn’t exactly just grab any and every cute girl she came across on the street and kiss them until she was stupid, now could she?

She felt gentle and shaky fingers brush over her wrist, pulling her hands away from her face. “So...” Allison said, fluttering her eyelashes, and yeah Kira was pretty sure she was going to melt. “You think I’m cute?”

Kira bit her lip. She was at a loss, because Allison, the cute girl Kira has totally had a crush on the last few weeks, was maybe flirting with her. What with her long eyelashes, the looks that could be described as heated under the flashing lights, and the way Allison was still holding onto Kira’s wrist, her thumb gently stroking over Kira’s skin…

Nope, Kira couldn’t do it.

Kira weakly tried to pull away from Allison’s grip. “I, uh, I should really try and find Scott.”

Allison gave her an unimpressed look, but then a smirk was on her lips and she was stepping into Kira’s space, her hands a teasing over Kira’s hips. She leaned in closer, her hair tickling Kira’s cheek as she whispered in her ear. “Do you really want to find Scott? Or,” Allison pulled back, got the attention of someone covered in vibrant pink paint. Allison was given a paint brush, and she smiled back at Kira. Slowly, she brought the brush up to her mouth, smirking around the utensil as she gently closed her teeth around the wood.

Kira felt her mouth go dry.

She started to unbutton her shirt, and Kira could only watch, entranced as nimble fingers worked each button until Allison shrugged the flannel off her shoulders, leaving her in just a pink bra that glowed under the black lights. She took the brush from her mouth, drawing Kira’s eyes back up her face, and tilted her head at Kira.

“Or,” Allison repeated, confidence radiating in her voice, “do you want to paint my body?”

Kira swallowed, her wide eyes quickly taking in the form in front of her. She was sure somewhere in the back of her mind she could recite some ye olde quote her dad had taken from some old dead guy on temptation and to never give in to it.

But Kira could feel the electricity sparking from her fingertips, and the more she looked at Allison the more she wanted to grab and touch, and the less she wanted to care about her surroundings. She wanted to get lost in the dark eyes fluttering at her and the feel of Allison’s lithe body against hers.

Kira set her jaw and took the brush from Allison’s hand. “I totally want to paint your body.”

Finding Scott could wait.


End file.
